


Love and Regret

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuyuu is going to get married. It's just not going to be anytime too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Regret

Of the innumerable pleasant ways there are to be woken up in the morning, being welcomed into consciousness with a pair of lips hugging his cock is Hakuyuu’s favorite of late. There’s something comforting in the obvious need that retains consideration of his lack of full awareness and instinctive pursuit of satisfaction. Then there’s the gentle hold on his hips that encourage his sluggish movements. The warm weight on his legs that makes him want to sink down the bed with a wanton groan, into pleasure and back to dreams.

The suction is lazy, going from the tip to half to taking nearly the whole of him with only Kouen’s whims as the motivator. His tongue is unhurried; all it needs is the weight and taste of his emperor, nothing more. The times he does expose Hakuyuu to the air, it’s to kiss and nuzzle, and then right back inside when Hakuyuu moans and fidgets from the chill.

The downside to morning blowjobs, which is not much of a downside, is that they frequently lead to morning fucking. Morning fucking comes with a near impossible to resist temptation to stay entwined with each other for hours to lazily alternate between kissing and fucking as they see fit. From there it’s too easy to rationalize remaining in bed for the rest of the day.

Those thoughts never go far beyond fanciful daydreams. Even if there are days where his work ends up delayed an hour or two. There is too much work to be done, and Hakuyuu’s schedule is too full to entertain the notion of actually staying in bed all day in a mess of pleasure. Aside from the disapproval of his advisors it would certainly earn, he knows he wouldn’t enjoy it as much as he acts like he would.

There’s a pair of light knocks on his door. Following them is, “Your Majesty?” and Hakuyuu gets to his elbows then his hands. 

The blanket gets pulled over Kouen’s head, who continues his work without a hitch. Hakuyuu situates the blanket so it’s not glaring a body—especially a male body—is at home between his legs.

It’s a little nonsensical. Just how intimate Hakuyuu’s relationship is with his cousin is an open secret to most—it’s been going on for years now—but some level of propriety needs to be kept. 

Upon entering the bedroom, the attendant avoids looking anywhere near the bed, which is far enough away that nothing would look out of place right away. “Your Majesty,” the attendant says, “I apologize to intrude, but I was instructed to see to you.” 

“For what reason?”

“Your Majesty is to meet with several nobles’ daughters today? The first should be arriving in an hour. Shall I ready a bath for you…?”

Kouen slows down at the words, but Hakuyuu grabs his head to move him manually until he resumes on his own. Then he strokes his burning cheeks in praise, promising something sweet for his good behavior.

Hakuyuu recognizes the attendant, though doesn’t know his name or whom he reports to. He’s not new by any means, but he doesn’t typically attend to Hakuyuu’s morning, or his needs in general.

The exhale Hakuyuu gives while considering what he’s been told is too pleased, but that shouldn’t be evident at this distance. “Ah. That’s right. I forgot.” The flicking of Kouen’s tongue is a sinful distraction that leaves his mouth hanging open. His right thigh twitches and he almost forgets to swallow back an equally shaky moan. Slowly, he says, “We’ll reschedule.”

The silence extends so long Hakuyuu starts to wonder if he needs to repeat himself or should just send the boy out. But then comes, “Your Majesty?”

“Have your supervisor send Hakuren here.”

The attendant looks tempted to argue, because he knows this isn’t information that will be taken well.

“Is that understood? You’re dismissed.”

The moment the door closes Hakuyuu lets out the moan he’d been holding back. It’s low enough that he can feel it rumble in the pit of his stomach. His hips buck and he drops to his back so he can resume moving his hips as he had been, though perhaps more enthusiastically than before.

But before long, before Kouen gets close to his best, he loses focus and drags to a stop that leaves Hakuyuu rolling his hips in frustration.

Hakuyuu pushes a hand through Kouen’s hair. He gives a half-smile when Kouen moves away from Hakuyuu’s searching hips. “Kouen,” he complains, “it’s too early to tease.”

“What was that?”

“Hm?”

Kouen gently bites his restless thigh. “What was that, Hakuyuu?”

Hakuyuu shifts and gets back to his elbows so he can see Kouen’s face. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

Kouen does not believe this, and so gives him a chance to change his answer. Then, upon Hakuyuu failing to do so, he tilts his head—away from Hakuyuu’s cock. “You forgot?” he says dubiously.

Hakuyuu playfully thrusts his hips. “It happens.”

Kouen moves up the bed, though doesn’t touch Hakuyuu at all as he does so. Then he puts a loose fist under Hakuyuu’s chin and lifts up so he won’t be staring at Kouen’s mouth. “You conveniently forgot the thing you were complaining about just last night?” He smoothly raises an eyebrow for emphasis.

“Last night was a very good night. It couldn’t be helped, and you are partly to blame, Kouen.” He drags his fingers over Kouen’s lips and leans in, looking back to his mouth. “So you ought to take responsibility now, too.”

During the few seconds Kouen’s eyes slip down and then snap back up, Hakuyuu kisses him. He pulls him in to deepen the kiss as much as he can while he tangles their legs so he can push Kouen to his back. After finding a comfortable spot on top of him, he grinds his hips into Kouen’s and touches every piece of his body that he can.

“Hakuyuu,” Kouen says between kisses he can’t help returning, “this is the third time in a month.”

“I’ve certainly woken up with my cock in your mouth more times than that this month.”

“Hakuyuu.” He can feel Kouen’s strain from holding back the glare he wants to give him. With a tight voice he clarifies, “The appointments you just cancelled.”

This is a topic that is best treaded lightly for them both. Yet it’s something Hakuyuu must deal with such increasing regularity that he can’t help dismissing it out of hand. He continues to kiss Kouen wherever he can. “You aren’t about to start this up right now, are you?”

The silence that follows is thick, but Kouen finally says, “It’s your duty, and I’m distracting you from it.”

Marriage first came up before the empire even formed. It was good to think about, Father said, because one can never know what will happen in war or know how it will end. Then after the war and peace had settled, it slowly infected more of their conversations. Not that he was pushed to rush into marriage, of course, but it was something to start thinking about in a more serious way. He was already of age. There was no reason to wait, and for a short while, Hakuyuu agreed.

After his father’s assassination it didn’t take long for his advisors to bring up marriage and having an heir. With his persistent less than enthusiastic response, they’ve resorted to referencing the issue in roundabout ways and hinting at it. They comment on how suitable one noble’s daughter or another might be for him, encourage him to take them—or any woman—to bed anyway if marriage is that out of the question at the moment.

Recently they’ve taken to pushing for Hakuren to marry, because if his younger brother is married and having children, why isn’t he?

It’s a smart tactic considering his brother’s interest in starting a family and the way he hasn’t pursued it, knowing how it will look.

“You aren’t a distraction.” Hakuyuu touches his face and kisses him. “You’re what I want. I want you so much, En.” And he kisses him again; trying to make the depths of his feelings clear without words.

Kouen returns his kisses with equal passion at first. His hands wander Hakuyuu’s back before slipping into his hair, where he tugs him down so Hakuyuu can kiss his neck. Getting to Kouen’s chest results in an immediate arch and a loud moan, his hips pressing to Hakuyuu’s like they haven’t this entire morning.

Hakuyuu enjoys the way Kouen twitches and writhes under his continued attention. More to himself than to Kouen, he mumbles the various things he wants to do—and will do—to him, and they only make Kouen react stronger.

As things heat up Hakuyuu starts thinking it’s about time to reach for the oil, but Kouen turns his head away. While catching his breath he repeats Hakuyuu’s name.

Hakuyuu kisses his jaw. “What is it?”

“Hakuyuu. Your Majesty, you have to marry.”

As a kneejerk defense Hakuyuu replies, “No, I don’t,” because the fact of the matter is that he needs an heir. Marriage is not a requirement to that end.

Just like that Kouen has them abruptly flipped, with his weight pinning Hakuyuu’s hips and his hair drooping into Hakuyuu’s face. When Hakuyuu tries to sit up, Kouen’s hands keep his shoulders secure to the bed.

Kouen leans down. “What was that, Your Majesty?”

Hakuyuu has to hold back a smile, but then when he speaks his tone comes out brusque. “It’s really not something I want to discuss with you, either, Kouen.”

The main things inciting this are Kouen’s sense of guilt, and how that guilt affects the importance he places on duty. Kouen’s duty is wholly to Hakuyuu and his family, their protection, their needs, their betterment. Despite having no authority to lecture his emperor, he feels compelled to do so, at least in this. He feels responsible.

If he were not in Hakuyuu’s bed, perhaps a woman would be here instead. Perhaps he’d already be married and with the heir he needs. In fact, Hakuyuu has little doubt that would be the case. Both of them might know that, even, but it’s better left unsaid.

Kouen narrows his eyes as he seeks words that will strike the proper balance of deference and reprimand. 

While he searches, Hakuyuu rubs his upper arms and moves to his chest to tease. “How about we forget about that. It doesn’t matter. Not right now.”

As his emperor, Hakuyuu doesn’t have to justify himself to Kouen, and he has no intension of giving selfish excuses that will only feed Kouen’s guilt. 

As his lover, Hakuyuu is compelled reassure him that no matter what happens he will always love him, and that if he could choose him he would. He has chosen him. But they both know where this has to go. Even if they were to continue after Hakuyuu is married and making a family of his own.

Either way, it’s not something he wants to talk about, especially not first thing in the morning like this.

“It does matter, and you keep ignoring it. It’s…” His jaw locks and he silently attempts to convey those things they both already know.

“Kouen. I’m not going to discuss this with you. Not right now.” Hakuyuu takes Kouen’s face in his hands. “Maybe another time. Okay?”

Kouen pulls away from the kiss Hakuyuu tries to give. He moves off the bed and searches for his robe. “Then we’ll talk later.” As he ties the sash he looks over his shoulder and says, “Until then, Your Majesty.” 

Then he bows and leaves the room.

Hakuyuu sighs. He gives a morose look to his erection. At least they didn’t have a fight this time, although the air simmers like they had. It was close enough. When they meet later, Kouen will not be happy with him. He rolls to his side and pulls the blanket to his hip.

Some minutes later Hakuren walks in, giving a few rapid courtesy knocks in warning before doing so. He makes his way over to the bed and drops to it.

“I passed Kouen on my way here.” He gives a sympathetic smile. “ Looks like Big Brother pissed him off again.”

“Not really.”

“Oh. Was that not his pissed off face? My mistake. I could have sworn it was.”

Hakuyuu breathes in. “I have to get married.”

The way Hakuyuu sees it he more or less has a year. Next year he’ll be twenty-five, the same age Father was at his birth. And if he’s not betrothed at the very least by that time the pressure on him will increase. Hakuyuu knows what he’s doing, although he’s not as vocal about it as those around him would appreciate.

Hakuren, at least, understands his reticence and only presses him when it needs to be done.

“That again, huh?” Hakuren looks away. “Yeah, you do. Not right away, but. It will be here before either of you know. You should probably not use that time getting into easily avoidable quarrels.”

Avoiding them isn’t that easy. If Hakuyuu had cut his morning with Kouen short to see those girls, Kouen would have still been upset. He’d be sullen when Hakuyuu met with him later in the evening, and in the days to come. Like doing no more than meeting those girls signified the end was coming. That they’d both done what their duties dictated would be of little consequence or comfort.

“I need you to meet with some girls in my place.”

Hakuren blinks at him. “You what?”

“Nobles’ daughters. Maybe one or two of them will catch your eye.”

“Oh. Not sure that’s in your best interests, Brother, but I can do that for you. No problem. When?”

Hakuyuu shrugs. “Half hour maybe?”

“Good that I’m already dressed.”

Hakuyuu sits up and claps his shoulder. Hakuren is a good brother.

“And you’re going to?”

“I don’t know. I have some proposals I need to look through. I want to make sure everything is in order for the banquet this weekend as well.”

Hakuren stands. “Alright. I’m going to get the details on this. Or was this something else you needed?”

“No. That’s all. If you come back for lunch you can tell me how it goes.”

Hakuren bows. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Then he leaves Hakuyuu to himself.

With a sigh, Hakuyuu pulls himself from bed, finds his robe, and takes a seat at his desk to start his work for the day.


End file.
